


Can We Ignore The Silence

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maine can't talk, can't say I love you anymore and it's killing him inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Ignore The Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from littlebluecaboose-washmaine cuddles after maine gets shot in the throat but before sigma

scream.

No sound comes out. The doctors said no sound will ever come out if his mouth again. His hands find their way to the scars on his throat and trace over them slowly, memorizing them in the dark. If he ever gets his hand on the man who did it, he’s going to-

"Maine?" Wash’s small sleepy voice cuts his train of thought off. The small man is curled up tight next to him on the bed. His blond hair already messy and sticking up everywhere.

"Why’re you awake?" Wash asks, turning to bury his face in Maine’s side. The silence that follows causes Wash to wakes up fully. 

"Sorry! God I’m so sorry! I forgot!" He apologize frantically. Maine placed a hand over Wash’s mouth to quiet him. When the man calmed down, he removed it.

"Nightmares?" Wash asked, his voice quiet and meek. Maine nodded, holding Wash closer.

"It’s all my fault," Wash whispered after another quiet moment. Maine tried to ask what he means, but he can’t.

"I should have been there. If I had I could have stopped this from happening," he goes on to explain. Maine shook his head violently. If Wash had been there, had been on the back of that truck there’s a good chance he wouldn’t be cuddling next to Maine now. He would have died. Maine would rather lose his voice a thousand times then lose Wash.

He tries to tell him that when suddenly his makes a small growling noise.

"Losing your voice is a lot worse then losing me-wait! Do that again!" Wash ordered. Maine turned to give a confused look.

"Say-I mean growl something," he demanded, shaking Maine a bit.

"You’re an idiot," Maine tried to growl.

"Hey! No name calling!" Wash replied in impulse. Maine’s eyes widened.

"You can understand me?" He grunted before growling.

"Yes! I can! Oh my fucking god! I can understand you!" Wash explains excitedly, moving up to press his lips against Maine’s. Happiness blossomed in Maine’s chest. As long as Wash could understand him nothing else matters.

“You’re still lame,” Maine growled, smiling when Wash gave him a small glare.

“Don’t be a dick,” He ordered, pressing another kiss to Maine’s cheek.

“Thought you liked my dick,” Maine tried. His smile turned into a smirk when a blush appeared on Wash’s face. Good to know he could still dirty talk, Wash loved that.

“I hate you. You’re a horrible person,” Wash complained, covering his eyes with his arm to hide from Maine.

“I love you,” Maine growled softly. Wash peeked out from under his arm with a knowing look.

“I love you too. But you’re still mean,” He replied. Maine laughed, it came out as more of a wheeze, but it was still his laugh. Losing his voice still sucked, but at least his relationship with Wash wouldn’t suffer. He pulled the man closer and peppered kisses all over his face while Wash tried to wiggle away. Eventually, the two fall asleep again, curled up in one another as if they’re trying to become one person. In some ways, it seems like they already are one.


End file.
